1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a vascular anastomosis device. In particular, the presently disclosed subject matter relates to a vascular anastomosis device including a long insertion portion to be inserted into a lumen to anastomose lumen tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vascular anastomosis device for anastomosing cut ends of an intestinal tract excised in a surgical operation (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “automatic anastomosis device”) has been known (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-004832).
Generally, an automatic anastomosis device includes: an operating portion; a head portion that is provided at a distal end portion of an insertion portion which is connected to the operating portion and is inserted into a body cavity, and has a staple and a cutter therein; and an anvil positioned to face the head portion for deforming the staple.
After a lesion, such as cancer, is excised from the intestinal tract by a surgical operation, the anvil is inserted into one end of the intestinal tract from which the lesion is excised, and the cut end of the intestinal tract is tied around the anvil shaft extending from the anvil in a purse-string fashion so as to wrap the anvil. Meanwhile, the insertion portion is inserted from another incision site of the intestinal tract or is inserted via a transanal route, and tying in a purse-string fashion is performed while the center shaft extending from the head portion at the distal end of the insertion portion projects from another end.
After the completion of the purse-string suture of each intestinal tract end, with the center shaft being connected to the anvil shaft, the distance between the head portion and the anvil is reduced. And then, annularly arranged staples are projected toward the anvil and thus deformed. At the same time, unnecessary tissue inside the staple row is cut away by a cylindrical cutter. The anastomosis is thus completed.